Yo te esperaré
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Hikaru Matsuyama se ha dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que Yoshiko Fujisawa está enamorada de él, pero no permitirá que ella se marche de Japón sin decirle que su sentimiento es correspondido. 'One-shot' romántico, basado en la historia oficial de esta pareja. Última edición: noviembre 2019. [Hikaru x Yoshiko]


**Yo te esperaré.**

El día había llegado. Hikaru Matsuyama había temido por ese momento. Él sabía que Yoshiko iba a marcharse pero no deseaba que lo hiciera así, sin despedirse... Mientras Hikaru corría detrás del taxi que se llevaba a Yoshiko para siempre, pedía al Destino que le diera la oportunidad de decirle adiós a su gran amor. Y al tiempo en que salía en una carrera desesperada tras ella, Matsuyama recordaba que, pocas semanas antes, Yoshiko Fujisawa, asistente del equipo Furano, les había anunciado a todos sus compañeros y amigos que se mudaría a otro país. Esta noticia, como era de esperarse, dejó perplejos y tristes a más de uno.

– ¿A qué país te irás, Yoshiko? –preguntó Wakamatsu, leal jugador del Furano.

– Me marcho a Estados Unidos –respondió Yoshiko, suspirando–. Mi padre ha conseguido un buen trabajo allá y debemos irnos.

– Ah, eso es una verdadera lástima –aseguró Wakamatsu–. Te vamos a extrañar mucho.

Todos sabían que Yoshiko Fujisawa estaba enamorada de Hikaru Matsuyama, eso no era una sorpresa para nadie. La chica se la desvivía por atender a Matsuyama, le complacía en todo y prácticamente se había convertido en manager del equipo Furano sólo por él. El único que quizás aún no sabía esto era el propio Hikaru, y él, por su parte, se sentía triste y no sabía por qué. Matsuyama se engañaba a sí mismo diciéndose que no era la inminente partida de Yoshiko lo que lo tenía así, sino simplemente... bueno, que Hikaru no sabía definir con exactitud lo que lo ponía mal, pero que algo lo ponía triste, eso era seguro.

Los muchachos del Furano le decían a Matsuyama que debía abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Yoshiko no iba a quedarse por mucho tiempo más, como ella ya lo había dicho, su padre había conseguido un excelente trabajo en Estados Unidos y por tanto toda su familia se iría con él en busca de un mejor futuro. Así pues, lo único que evitaba que Yoshiko y su madre se fueran a Norteamérica era el hecho de que el Furano estaba en el Torneo Nacional de Secundarias y Yoshiko, como primer asistente del equipo, debía quedarse para cumplir con su deber. Sin embargo, ya su madre le había advertido que cuando el Furano quedara eliminado, ellas se irían sin tardanza. Por eso era que Hikaru deseaba con toda su alma el poder ganar el Torneo Nacional, porque solo así retrasaría un poco más lo inevitable, además de que sería el mejor de los regalos de despedida para Yoshiko. Matsuyama creía que era la mejor forma de decirle "te quiero".

A pesar de saber que era imposible, Hikaru de cualquier manera intentaba encontrar una forma de evitar que ella se fuera, pero Yoshiko cortaba todas sus esperanzas.

– ¿Por qué quieres saber si hay otra forma de evitar que me vaya? –inquiría Yoshiko–. Ya sabes que no podemos dejar a mi padre solo.

– Porque a todo el equipo le dolería mucho que te marcharas –replicó Hikaru, sin atreverse a decir lo que realmente quería decir.

– Yo también voy a sentirme muy triste –suspiró Yoshiko–. Pero no, no hay forma en que me quede... En lugar de preocuparte por eso, deberías de enfocarte en el campeonato, capitán.

Quizás Matsuyama sólo era una especie de amigo para Yoshiko. Quizás ella nunca más quería volver a verlo en su vida… Pero la verdad era muy distinta: Yoshiko también guardaba en su corazón una especie de amor imposible, un amor tan puro e intenso por su capitán que hacía que incluso el corazón le doliera de tanto quererlo. Yoshiko pensaba, sin embargo, que nunca tendría una oportunidad con Matsuyama y prefirió ponerle candado al sitio de su corazón en donde guardaba sus sentimientos, de manera que ambos sufrían en su interior.

– ¿De verdad vas a irte sin decirle al capitán que lo amas? –le decía constantemente Machiko Machida, segunda asistente del Furano, a su mejor amiga Yoshiko–. Deberías de decirle lo que sientes.

– Creo que ya es muy tarde, Machiko. –Yoshiko se ahogaba en su tristeza–. Eso debí de hacerlo antes, cuando aún teníamos una oportunidad, pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde…

Machiko movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, en un claro gesto negativo que denotaba compasión por su mejor amiga, a la que estaba rompiéndosele el corazón.

"Si tan sólo tuviera el valor de decirle lo que siento... si tan sólo fuera capaz de decirle que lo que siento por él es tan real como las estrellas que cubren el firmamento", pensó Yoshiko. Ella se había enamorado completamente, Hikaru Matsuyama era la única persona que siempre podía arrancarle una sonrisa verdadera a ella, tan tímida y reservada que no conseguía mirar a alguien directamente a los ojos. Como última medida desesperada, al saberse incapaz de confesar su amor, Yoshiko fabricó unas bandas para la cabeza para todos los jugadores del Furano, como regalo de despedida de parte suya, atreviéndose a bordar las palabras " _te amo_ " en aquélla que estaba destinada a su capitán. Quizás Matsuyama nunca lo notaría pero al menos Yoshiko podría desahogar su amor por él de manera indirecta.

Quizás, si el Destino hubiese planeado algo diferente, Hikaru y Yoshiko hubieran podido seguir juntos por más tiempo, pero entonces el Furano perdió las semifinales ante el poderoso equipo del Nankatsu, capitaneado por Tsubasa Ozhora, el que era considerado como el mejor futbolista amateur de Japón; al finalizar el partido, la madre de Yoshiko fue a buscar a su hija para decirle que era hora de marcharse. Yoshiko, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, se dijo que ya había retrasado por mucho tiempo lo inevitable.

– Diles a los demás que siempre los llevaré en mi corazón –le pidió Yoshiko a Machiko–. Sobre todo al capitán.

– ¿Vas a irte sin despedirte? –cuestionó Machiko–. ¿No le dirás a Matsuyama lo que sientes?

– No podría hacerlo –negó Yoshiko, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas–. Sería algo muy triste...

Así pues, Yoshiko se dio la vuelta y se marchó en compañía de su madre. Machiko vio a su mejor amiga marcharse, mientras sus compañeros comenzaban a preguntarse en dónde estaba Yoshiko.

Hikaru Matsuyama se había quedado en el campo de juego, mirando el último regalo que le había hecho Yoshiko. La chica había regalado a todos los jugadores del equipo unas cintas para que las usaran en la cabeza, con los números de camiseta de cada jugador bordado en la banda, al estilo de los antiguos samuráis. Todos los muchachos decidieron utilizar las cintas en el partido pero a Hikaru se le había caído la suya al finalizar el encuentro. Ahora, él la sostenía entre sus manos y se daba cuenta, con mucha sorpresa, de que había otra frase bordada en ella, con un color más claro: " _te amo_ ". Ése era el último mensaje que Yoshiko tenía para Hikaru, el que provenía de su corazón. Éste al fin se dio cuenta de la verdad y buscó a Yoshiko para decirle que la quería, pero Machiko le dijo que ella acababa de marcharse al aeropuerto con su madre. Hikaru entonces corrió tras el taxi que se llevaba a su Yoshiko, gritando su nombre una y otra vez pero ella no volteó a ver hacia atrás así que no se dio cuenta de que Matsuyama le pedía insistentemente que aguardara por él.

"Espero que en el futuro puedas conservar un poco de cariño por mí, mi amor", pensó Yoshiko al llegar al aeropuerto. "Que al ver la banda que te he regalado asome una sonrisa a tus labios, aunque sea por el recuerdo de estos días que tan felizmente pasé a tu lado…".

"Jamás me perdonaré el haberte dejado ir sin decirte lo que siento", pensó Matsuyama, al tiempo que se dirigía velozmente hacia el aeropuerto. "¿Por qué fui tan estúpido y tardé tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de la verdad?".

Yoshiko, resignada ya a su suerte, llegó el aeropuerto recompuesta, con el rostro sereno y la marcha firme, aceptando que había llegado el momento de dejar todo atrás. Por tanto, no estaba preparada para lo que sucedió después: frente a ella estaba Matsuyama, con la banda bordada en la mano, sonriéndole con la confianza que sólo puede otorgar el amor verdadero. Él se acercó a ella con el uniforme manchado y una rodilla ensangrentada, dándole gracias al Destino por haberle dado la oportunidad que tanto anhelaba. Ambos se miraron fijamente, sin saber qué decirse. Hikaru le pidió unos momentos a solas y, tras recibir el consentimiento de la madre de Yoshiko, los jóvenes se retiraron a una zona más apartada de la sala de espera.

– Menos mal que pude alcanzarte –dijo Hikaru, sonriendo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, por qué has venido? –cuestionó ella, con la sorpresa y la emoción a flor de piel

– Vine porque no puedo dejar que te vayas sin decirte lo que siento –murmuró Hikaru, con unas ganas intensas de besarla.

– ¡Capitán, tu pierna está sangrando! –exclamó Yoshiko, mirando la rodilla lesionada de Matsuyama.

En ese momento, ella le pidió a él que se sentara una butaca para limpiarle la sangre de la herida con su pañuelo, mientras trataba de contener los latidos de su corazón, a pesar de que Hikaru le rogaba que no ensuciara su delicado pañuelo blanco por él. Sin embargo, Yoshiko no dejó de atenderlo, pues ése sería el último gesto de amor que le dedicaría a su adorado capitán.

– Siempre te preocupas por mí, siempre estuviste al pendiente de mis heridas –murmuró Matsuyama, mirándola con ternura.

Yoshiko no pudo aguantar más y se soltó a llorar, para consternación de Hikaru pues no sabía qué había hecho mal.

– Lo siento, capitán, no debería de estar llorando pero es que pensé que nunca más volvería a verte –manifestó Yoshiko, entre lágrimas.

– Por eso es que he venido hasta acá –replicó Matsuyama, en voz baja–. No podía permitir que te marcharas sin decirte lo que siento…

– ¿Qué dices…? –comenzó a decir Yoshiko, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Pe ella no pudo continuar porque Matsuyama depositó en sus labios un tierno beso, el primero que daban ambos. No importaba lo que sucediera después, ese primer contacto les pertenecería sólo a ellos. Fue un cálido beso acompañado de tibias lágrimas de amor compartido, un beso que sellaría un amor más fuerte que el olvido.

– Espera a que te diga todo, por favor –pidió Matsuyama, cuando se separaron–. Te quiero, debí haberme dado cuenta de eso desde hace mucho tiempo, Yoshiko. Te quiero y por eso mismo estaré esperando tu regreso, no me importa cuánto te tardes en volver, yo te esperaré... Voy a escribirte muchas cartas y espero que me las respondas, ¿de acuerdo?

Yoshiko estaba atónita. ¿Realmente era verdad lo que estaba oyendo? ¿Hikaru, _su_ Hikaru estaba diciéndole que la amaba? ¡Tenía que ser un sueño!

– Yo también te quiero, Hikaru –expresó Yoshiko, con una suave sonrisa–. Te he querido desde hace mucho tiempo y te querré siempre.

– Quiero que te cuides, ¿sí? –Matsuyama sonrió, complacido con la declaración de ella–. Y yo cuidaré muy bien de esta banda, así tú estarás conmigo, Yoshiko. Siempre…

– Siempre –repitió ella, en un murmullo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se fundieron en un abrazo que demostraba todo lo que ambos sentían. Hikaru entonces besó otra vez a Yoshiko en los labios, muy apenas, y la soltó. Ya tendrían la oportunidad de darse un buen beso, tal y como debía ser, cuando se volvieran a ver.

En ese momento se anunció que el vuelo de Yoshiko estaba en proceso de abordaje y ella supo que era hora de marcharse. Sin embargo, ya no estaba triste porque ahora sabía que se llevaba consigo el mejor de los recuerdos, el corazón de Hikaru Matsuyama.

Y él, a su vez, la vio partir, sosteniendo en sus manos la cinta que ella le regaló y que tenía la frase que le había abierto los ojos...

 _"Te amo…"._

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

– Los personajes de _Captain Tsubasa_ son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi ©.

– A este fic le he metido mano tantas veces para editarlo que ya ni me acuerdo cómo iba el original. La primera versión es del año 2005 y no tenía a Yoshiko como pareja de Matsuyama sino a un OC, que le pertenecía a alguien que ya no recuerdo quién era, y lo publiqué en FanFiction con el título _"I will wait for you"_. En el 2007 lo borré para editarlo y eliminar ese OC, poniendo a Yoshiko en su lugar y adaptando la trama a la historia real que tienen Matsuyama y ella en la serie; ya con esta corrección, lo subí a FanFiction con el título actual: " _Yo te esperaré"_ , y después, en algún punto entre los años 2009 y 2011, el fic desapareció de mi cuenta y no sé por qué, no recuerdo si lo borré, si me lo eliminaron o qué carajos pasó, así que en el 2018 lo volví a editar para volverlo a publicar. Y pues en pleno 2019 me han dado ganas de pulirlo una vez más para subirlo a Wattpad; en esta ocasión, hice una reinterpretación de la escena del aeropuerto, mezclando frases y cosas que aparecieron en las tres series de anime y en el manga y añadiendo situaciones que a mí me hubiese gustado que pasaran, como los besos que se dan. Espero que esta edición sea la definitiva.

 _Lily de Wakabayashi, noviembre de 2019._


End file.
